Cop Car
by Lovethementalist
Summary: Nothing compared to the heavy weight on his chest that had suffocated his heart. He knew his heart had felt the very similar pain before, and he could not cause that kind of grief to himself again. That is, if he could prevent it.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction to the Mentalist community, but I am super excited! I have been meaning to write this story for a while now…**

**I really hope that I am able to capture the perfection of the characters of Jane and Lisbon… If I don't, there's always next time.**

**This is definitely AU… Bear with me…**

**I do not own the mentalist or the characters **

**"Cop Car"**

Patrick Jane had made the decision that he was not going to let her go, and if he did it would be… well it was not going to happen. She could not go, there would be no life without her. If he lost her, then he would lose everything that had ever meant anything to him, since Angela and Charlotte. That thought kept his feet racing across the pavement, through the glass doors, and onto the cold hard marble floor. The kind of floor that would only be suitable for the FBI headquarters.

He knew the Lisbon had been considering DC, he had been angry, hurt, lost and even confused, but nothing compared to the heavy weight on his chest that had seemed to suffocate his heart. That's when he knew. He knew his heart had felt similar pain before, and he could not cause that kind of grief to himself again, that is if he could prevent it.

The day before had ended in a hot mess, Lisbon crying, yelling, screaming, him breaking, and it had been a state of utter bliss and a form of hell. It was the first time they had let words go since his return from South America, and it had been a little too late to change her mind.

But now it wasn't. That's why he found himself here, back in the building that had brought them back together. He never would have guessed that this would be the state of their relationship, but it was and he was not going to let it end like this. 12 years of his life was not going to be wasted.

The elevator ding awoke Jane from his thoughts and his heart begin to pound. He knew that in a few short moments he would be brought to the floor, where Lisbon was packing her things and saying her goodbyes. He felt the overwhelming need to stop the elevator, but he couldn't let his brain get in the way again.

At last the doors opened. He felt his heart freeze, but he kept walking. He was surprised to find a missing Lisbon, but happy to see a still cluttered desk. His heart thawed, he hadn't missed her. His eyes started to race around the room looking for any indication of a Lisbon.

"She's in Fischer's office" Cho stated mater of factly bringing me out of my thoughts.

I thank him with my eyes, now's not the time for his words, or conversation. He knows I'm here on a mission. My feet start pulling me away from him before I can even comprehend what he is saying.

He calls back out to me "Jane, she thought you weren't coming to tell her goodbye."

My heart breaks. I have now caused her more pain. Making the task at hand even more difficult. My hand lands on Fisher's Door knob, and I find a stunned Fischer and a tear stained Lisbon.

"Don't Go"

It was the only thing I could say.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for the favorites and the follows! It means a lot **

**I also want to thank you for the reviews I had **

**This will be a shorter update but I do promise the next chapter will be longer.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

Lisbon stared at Jane, the shock was evident on her face.

He could tell he struck a nerve from within her, but he was hoping it was the right one. An angry Lisbon was never much fun to reason with. He seen Fischer sneak out the back door, and he was very grateful for that.

"What'd you say?"

The words were spoken so quietly that he had barely noticed them.

"I said don't go Lisbon, I cannot be without you." He looked straight into her eyes hoping for any indication on what was in her mind.

"Why do you care now? You haven't cared before?" she said looking down to the ground.

"I've always cared. I just didn't want to show it, but if showing it means you, then I'll show it everyday if that's what you need. I cannot be without you."

"Jane… I cannot keep putting my life on hold for you. You make promises you have a hard time keeping. I can't do that anymore. I have had twelve years too many."

It was the most confident he had seen her in a while.

She got up and headed for the door.

"I just keep fooling myself. You are not going to change. And if I give up another chance to be happy, for you. Honestly, what would it change?" She waited for an answer. When he failed to respond in a timely fashion, she turned back around and headed for the door.

"Give me a week" he whispered.

"What is a week going to do Jane?" She rested her head against the door.

"I cannot tell you that, but I hope that it will see how much I do care about you."

She laughs.

"I'm serious. Delay your plane ticket one week. Tell Pike you have a few loose ends to tie up here in Austin, and then you will be there. You furniture is already in storage, and I will pay for a week for you at the Four Seasons. Just don't go Lisbon. Give me a week." He stood there waiting for her reply.

"I will talk to you later Jane"

She walked out. His heart shattered.


End file.
